Awkwardness & Intimacy
by PlainJaneDoe
Summary: She felt a bit guilty. Before they were set upon they had somehow gotten into a really ridiculous argument and she could tell he was thinking the same thing as her as she looked into his eyes for that short moment. Alistair x F!Cousland


They were surrounded by bandits. Mercilessly jumped on their way back to camp. The warden stood in her battle stance, eyes darting from one man to the other, daring one of them to take the first strike. Her eyes wavered for all but a moment to catch a glimpse of Alistair, who was stood in the middle of a similar situation near by; their attackers had somehow separated them. They had only left camp briefly to pick up supplies from Denerim and didn't feel it necessary for more than 2 of them to go. Besides, they had been desperate to spend some time alone together for the past couple of weeks but with so much going on they'd barely had enough time to engage in small talk. She felt a small shiver run through her heart as she caught a glimpse of the look of anxiety in his eyes. For each of them, it was at least 6 against 1 but it was nothing she couldn't handle, certainly nothing Alistair couldn't handle, but she knew it wasn't his own well being he was worrying about, it was hers.

She felt a bit guilty. Before they were set upon they had somehow gotten into a really ridiculous argument and she could tell he was thinking the same thing as her as she looked into his eyes for that short moment, '_Please don't let that be the last thing we say to each other...'._

She took a deep breath and was snapped back to reality when the bandits made their first move. A stocky and dim-witted man lashed out first, hurtling towards her with the biggest maul she had ever seen. She ducked at the last possible moment, causing the man to roll clumsily over her back and into the bandit hastily edging closer behind her. She shot back up and swung her sword into the next bandit to take her on.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash to her left as two bandits clattered to the ground from a great distance and before she knew it; Alistair was at her side, his back to hers as he lunged towards another bandit.

"Alistair, I'm..."

"All I'm saying is you don't have to lead him on like that," his voice was breathy as he clasped her waist behind him, pulling her to the right sharply to avoid a flaming arrow.

"You want to do this _now?_ Seriously, Alistair?" she could barely believe what she was hearing and all guilt she felt moments ago fizzled out under the heat of her rage.

"It's just sometimes..." he paused to block an incoming sword attack, "I think he likes you," another pause to swing at an incoming assailant, "and I don't like it when you flirt with him".

"It's not flirting Alistair," this time it was her turn to manoeuvre them out of the way of arrow fire, "We just talk. It's called being nice, you should try it sometime,"

"It is not just _being nice_, it's..."

"Alistair, I can't _believe_ we are even _having_ this conversation! Let alone having it right now, of all times" He pulled her away momentarily to shield her from another attacker, something which irritated her further, "No! I can handle myself!" she said, seeking out the closest bandit and mercilessly throttling him in the jaw with the edge of her shield in an effort to prove her worth. The following crunch caused Alistair to flinch and return his attentions back to his own well being.

They made their way through the remaining thieves in silence, save for a few battle cries, until only one remained. She charged at him, knocking him to the ground with a thud before placing a foot firmly on his chest and her sword to his throat, "I want everything you've taken from the people you've attacked, tell me where it is, **now**!"

The man looked from her to her fellow warden, then back to her again before wordlessly motioning to a chest just hidden under a nearby bush. She made off towards it, leaving Alistair to watch the man now lying flat on his back in surrender. She rummaged through the chest, emptying it of its contents before heading off down the path back to camp.

"You can keep your life, but if I ever see you again I'll see your head on my sword," she said over her shoulder, still smarting from her fight with Alistair.

She was a considerable distance away before she heard footsteps behind her and a hand grab her arm, "I think we should talk," Alistair said meekly.

"No, talking is the last thing I want to do right now," she shook her arm free and proceeded to stomp through the forest.

"No, please, listen, I know you don't flirt with him really, I know that but..." he paused and stopped in his tracks, causing her to slow her pace before eventually giving an exasperated sigh and turning to face him. There was about 5 feet of distance between them and she could see the look of regret in his eyes, "I just can't help but feel a little threatened,"

Her heart melted just a little bit but she refused to move any part of her face and give herself away, "Alistair, that's just silly..." she began.

"I know, I know, but this is the only relationship I've ever been in, I've never done this before, you know that, sometimes I can't help but get a little... jealous..."

Her face softened just a touch as she took a single step towards him and watched as he made his way towards her with hesitant, sporadic steps. He stood in front of her staring at the ground like a school boy in trouble. She breathed a quiet smile before stroking her finger over his cheek affectionately. He slowly looked up at her, returning her smile weakly, "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Yes," she said honestly before leaning in to brush her lips softly against his, "But it's very cute..." she pulled back completely and looked him deeply in the eyes, "When we're not surrounded by bandits, that is..." she said.

"I'm sorry... I'm still learning I guess," he laughed awkwardly at his own inexperience before slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She couldn't help but smile at him; he was so adorable when he flitted so casually between being awkward and being moderately affectionate.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments before an idea drifted innocently into her head. "You know..." she whispered, pressing her cheek to his softly, "The others won't be expecting us back just yet... And we haven't... been together properly in weeks,"

She felt his breath hitch as she smirked shamelessly into his shoulder, "Ye-Yes... that's... that's very true..." he stumbled over his words and she could feel him anxiously drawing nonsense shapes through her thin armour at the small of her back.

With one final mischievous smile, she took his hand and lead him off the path and into the dense forest, "Well, Alistair, I think it's about time you learned that making up is always the best part of any argument,"

Alistair could feel his face burn as he let himself get lead away "I've got a feeling I'm going to be starting more arguments from now on..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshot or continue? Let me know what you think :)<strong>


End file.
